


Die for you.

by hideonjongin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mitology!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: Gods weren’t supposed to fall in love with humans but Sanghyeok didn’t care.





	Die for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Another shit fic from ur profesional shit posting person yours truly lol. This time I wrote this drabble with like 500 words more or less but I actually kind of like it so hope you enjoy the little ride.  
> This was inspired by my [prompt](https://twitter.com/ucalck/status/1129434276066254849). I rated this teen and up because it has implicit adult content, nothing explicit or too hard just light mentions of it, in case you feel uncomfortable with it.

Gods weren’t supposed to fall in love even less with a human, rules existed everywhere even within deities. What was the point of falling in love with a being so fragile as a human when their souls only reaching a handful of moon cycles before leaving their bodies. Gods could live an eternity and beyond that, falling for such creature of chaos like a human was a useless thing to do, at the end the only thing awaiting for the deity was pain when their love banished in thin air along side their loved one, the fate of death couldn’t be changed not even by Gods. Humans were created to born and die.

But Sanghyeok didn’t care, he didn’t care at all not when his lover reached for his hand to hold tight, when the other man kissed him everywhere and made him sigh loudly on the darkest nights, his eyes staring back at those black ones already glancing at his own full of adoration and devotion just for him. The stars shining above them even if only for a couple of hours together, not even the warmest summer in the planet making his heart flutter like the other man’s hands on his body did. Bright shades of colors around King Seunglok when he ordered everyone to leave them alone, the authority and power of his command sending a thrill down his spine. Naked bodies one beside the other every time he came down to earth to visit his lover before leaving with lonely souls when they had to part ways again.

Humans were supposed to pray to Gods for mercy and Seunglok did that every night, begging Sanghyeok to have mercy on his soul and doesn’t take it away every time the deity had to leave. He prayed for their love and a forever right next to it. The God of Universes’ tears creating black holes in the infinity of time, his heart yearning for the man praying for them.

 

* * *

 

Sanghyeok smiled at Seunglok both their heads with crowns above them and bands made out of pure white gold on their ring fingers. King and King of lands, mountains and oceans was what their people called them, a pair of fools was the way other gods address them. They didn’t know any better though were Sanghyeok’s thoughts, they didn’t know he could hold the entire galaxy in his hands when he had his lover by his side without needing the title of God of Universes attached to his name. They didn’t know was what to being loved by Kang Seunglok, powerful King and gentle lover.

 

Gods weren’t supposed to fall in love even less with creatures such as humans but Sanghyeok didn’t care not when he wasn’t a god anymore, giving up his title and everything he used to be just to live with the other half of his soul the short amount of moon cycles humans existed. Because gods lived eternities but eternity meant nothing when Sanghyeok didn’t have Seunglok by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. uwu


End file.
